Where the Heart Is
by SoThere
Summary: When suspicions are raised, Katniss and Peeta are forced to prove their marriage of convenience is real. Modern AU inspired by the movie Green Card and written for the Everlark Drabble Challenge prompt from arollercoasterthatonlygoesup: greencard/sham marriage!Everlark.


"Mr…. Mellark, is it?" A lanky man enters the windowless room and closes the door behind him.

I straighten my tie and clear my throat. "Yes, sir."

"My name is Seneca Crane, and I'll be conducting your interview today." His tone is pleasant, but there's something unsettling about his pressed suit and dark sculptured beard.

He goes over my rights as he retrieves a pen and a printed stack of paper from his briefcase. "Why don't we start with some of the basics. How long have you been in this country?"

"A little over five years. I came here on a student visa, and I've been here ever since."

He writes my answers on the questionnaire in front of him. "And how long have you known Ms. Everdeen?"

I stick to the story as we've practiced it. "About a year."

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"Three months today, actually."

Mr. Crane makes a note and moves on to the next question. "What is your address?"

"We live at 74 Victor Lane. Apartment 12b."

"And where are you employed?"

"I work at a bakery on Merchant Lane. Cinna's?"

"Ah, yes, I know the place. They have excellent coffee there." He cocks his head. "Tell me, how does your wife take her coffee?"

* * *

><p>"Haymitch, where the hell is she?"<p>

My friend gives me a frown. "Keep your pants on. She's only a few minutes late. Just be patient."

I rearrange my silverware again and move to organize the jelly packets into like-flavor groupings when Haymitch speaks again. "Ah, there's sweetheart now."

I turn to see a slight woman in a man's jacket making her way to our booth. "Sorry I'm late," she says while wrapping up her umbrella. "Traffic was awful." She slides in across from me, nudging Haymitch roughly in the shoulder. He glares at her but moves down, pulling his glass along with him.

"Hello to you, too," he jokes, before turning to me. "In case you hadn't guessed, this ray of sunshine is Katniss." She scowls at him and moves a damp braid of coal black hair off her shoulder.

The waitress comes by with a carafe, but Katniss puts a hand over her empty mug. "Actually, could I have a tea? With milk and honey, please."

"Good choice," I offer as the waitress walks away. Katniss glances over at my mug and the tea bag on the saucer. "I'm Peeta, by the way."

I'm enchanted when her stormy eyes meet mine and she gives me a cautious smile. "It's nice to meet you," she says quietly.

* * *

><p>"Tea... with milk ...and honey." Mr. Crane finishes his notes and flips to the next page. "What's her favorite food?"<p>

"Lamb stew." I smile. "And cheese buns. I bake them for her and her sister sometimes."

He looks up. "What can you tell me about her family?"

* * *

><p>"So you're from Denmark? Is it nice there?"<p>

Our pace is leisurely as we walk through a nearby meadow. The wedding is only a few days away, and Haymitch suggested we get to know each better before the ceremony. We need to be comfortable with each other to be as convincing as possible.

"Yes, it is. Or at least, it was. I haven't been back in five years."

An endearing crinkle appears between her eyes. "Don't you miss your family?"

It's hard to explain the complexities of my family to someone I've only known a few weeks, but for the sake of our marriage, I try.

"I was a surprise baby, late in my parents' marriage. They divorced shortly after, and I rarely saw my father. My brothers are a lot older than me, so we weren't very close. And my mom was…" Honesty beats out diplomacy. "Distant. Cold. And sometimes cruel. She was just getting used to having her freedom back, and didn't really want the hassle of another baby. I paid the price for being that mistake."

She stops and touches my arm. "You aren't a mistake." I put my hand on top of hers and squeeze gently.

"So, my motivation for this marriage is getting my green card. I've made a new life for myself, and I'm happy here." I begin walking again and she falls into step beside me. "But why are you doing this?"

She shrugs, her hands pressed deep in the oversized jacket she always wears. "For my sister, I guess. Ever since my parents died, Prim and I have been on our own. I like it that way; I never wanted to fall in love, or marry, or have children. But my family is very old-fashioned," she continues. "My cousin Gale has been pushing for us to move upstate with him and his family. He doesn't approve of women living on their own."

I take her arm to guide her around a fallen branch. "But if you're married…?"

"If I'm married, he'll back off. Then Prim can stay with me in the city and focus on her studies. She plans to go to college in the fall. That's all I want for her, a chance to have everything she's dreamed of, everything she deserves."

I consider this for a moment. "And you? What do you dream of?"

She meets my eyes briefly, then looks away. "I dream of my sister's happiness."

"But what about... Don't you want something for yourself? A home? A family? Travel? Haven't you ever thought about it?"

She studies the trees around us, watching a lone bird soar into the air, so high it seems to disappear. "I can't afford to think that way. Not until I know Prim is taken care of."

* * *

><p>"Her parents both passed away some time ago. She's got family upstate, but here in the city it's just her and her little sister, Prim. She loves her almost more than herself."<p>

"How sweet." Mr. Crane's smiles condescendingly. "How does Prim feel about your marriage?"

* * *

><p>"Katniss, I love my dress so much!" Prim spins around, her pink skirt flaring out around her.<p>

My bride-to-be gives me a frown. "Peeta, you really shouldn't have done this…" Prim stops spinning, tempering her excitement to match her sister's mood.

"Nonsense." I reach out to grab Prim's hand and spin her around once more. "Besides, how often will Prim get to be a bridesmaid?" The blonde gives her older sister a hopeful look.

Katniss relaxes her scowl, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "By the size of her circle of friends, I'd guess pretty often."

"But only once for my big sister." Prim pulls her sister into a hug. "I'm so excited for you, Katniss. And I'm so excited to have a big brother." She pulls back and tugs me closer so that she's sandwiched between us. "It's just so sad that your job requires you to travel so often, Peeta. Newlyweds shouldn't have to be apart so much!"

Katniss meets my eyes over her sister's head with a barely perceptible nod. As she predicted, her sister's romantic side has allowed her to go along with our story without question.

"It will just make the days that we _are_ together that much more special each month. I'm grateful for every moment I get to spend with your sister." Katniss smiles shyly back at me and my heart swells.

* * *

><p>Mr. Crane's finishes his notes and looks up. "So Prim was a bridesmaid at your wedding?" he asks. I nod. "The only one?"<p>

"Yes. We wanted a small wedding party."

"And who was the best man?"

"My friend, Haymitch."

He flips back through his papers. "Yes, is that Haymitch… Abernathy?" I nod. "Can you please explain his relationship to you and Ms. Everdeen?" He holds a hand up in apology. "I mean, _Mrs. Mellark_," he emphasizes.

"Sure," I reply, ignoring his tone. "The bakery is just up the street from the courthouse. Haymitch is one of our best customers; he comes in nearly every day on his way to work, and we've become friends. He was actually the one that introduced me to Katniss. They were neighbors."

"I see," he notes. "Who else was at the wedding?"

"That was it. We kept it very intimate."

"Hmm." Mr. Crane presses his fingers together and studies me. "Well. Why don't you tell me about the ceremony?"

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful."<p>

Katniss stands beside me in a soft blue knee-length dress. Her hair is mostly down, waves cascading down her back, with a simple braid forming a crown around her head, interwoven with daisies.

"Thank you." She touches a hand to her head. "Prim," she explains with a shrug. "And the dress was my mother's."

It's rare I see her out of the practical pants and the hunting jacket - her father's, I've learned - that she always wears. She's just as lovely, but different somehow.

"You look handsome, too. We match," says with a smile.

I look down at my simple gray suit and black tie. "Yeah, I guess."

She laughs. "No, I mean – your suit is the color of my eyes, and my dress is the color of yours."

"You're right," I say with a grin. "We do match."

Prim interrupts our exchange to let us know that we're up next. I surprise her with a wrist corsage the same pink as her dress, and hand Katniss her bouquet. It's a simple mix of yellow and white daisies interspersed with evergreen. Her hands are shaking, and I reach out an arm to steady her.

"Mr. Snow will see you now."

We're escorted into an office where a small, thin man is waiting for us. Vases of roses line the room, probably an attempt to make it feel more like the site of a wedding than a legal transaction. Somehow the formal flowers make the simple daisies she's wearing even more beautiful.

"Mr. Mellark. Ms. Everdeen. How nice to meet you."

"Snow, thanks for doing this on such short notice," Haymitch interrupts. "You know how kids are these days. No patience. They just didn't want to wait."

Mr. Snow gives him a tight smile. "I understand completely, Mr. Abernathy. Who am I to stand in the way of young love?" His gaze is locked on Katniss, who is visibly trembling. I take her free hand in my own and squeeze.

The ceremony is quick, just the standard vows and promises. When it's finished, Snow announces that I can kiss my bride.

In our time getting familiar with each other, this is one line we haven't crossed. It's awkward, having our first kiss in front of a stranger, with our loved ones watching from the sidelines, but we need to do this to make our marriage convincing.

I can tell Katniss is nervous, so I take her face in my hands and brush my thumbs across her cheekbones and jaw in a way that I hope is comforting. Her hands come up to rest on my wrists and her eyes flutter shut as I press a gentle kiss to her lips.

As I pull away, I can see Snow watching us with a curious expression.

* * *

><p>"That sounds lovely." Mr. Crane turns the page. "What do the two of you do for fun?"<p>

When I don't have to lie, the answers flow so easily. "She loves nature, so we go on hikes a lot, alone or with her sister."

I chuckle sheepishly. "She's actually been teaching me to swim." Crane arches an eyebrow. "I know, it's hard to believe at my age. But I've always had a fear of the water. She's been helping me overcome that."

He doesn't seem convinced, but he writes down my answer anyway.

"And on rainy days, we like to play games."

He looks up at me. "Games?"

* * *

><p>"You're cheating!"<p>

"How could I possibly cheat at Pictionary?" I laugh.

Katniss smiles. "Yeah, Prim, we're following all the rules."

Prim scoffs and points to my drawing of a jungle. "You didn't mention you went to _art school _before we started."

"So?" Katniss asks innocently. "Your drawings aren't so bad either!"

"It's more than that. The two of you have some kind of shorthand. You practically finish each other's sentences. It's no fun competing with you." Prim stands up and motions to her friend to follow her. "C'mon, Rue. Let's go to the movies."

Katniss watches them leave then turns to me with an inquisitive look. "Do you think she's right?"

"Absolutely." I nudge her shoulder and wag my eyebrows at her. "I've been cheating all night."

She watches as I pack up the game. She doesn't seem satisfied with my response, but she stays quiet. Finally she moves to the drawer and pulls out a deck of cards.

"How about a game of gin rummy?" she offers.

I rub my hands together dramatically. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"Next are some standard questions about your daily lives." He gets his pen ready and looks up. "What color is her toothbrush?"<p>

"Blue." I answer with no hesitation, having easily memorized the color of everything in the apartment.

"And yours?"

"Yellow."

His pen scratches at the paper. "What side of the bed does she sleep on?

* * *

><p>I awake with a start, my heart racing.<p>

In the months since our wedding, I've been having the same nightmare nearly every night. Someone has come for Katniss; she's screaming my name as they drag her away from me.

The only thing that seems to help is seeing her. Reassurance that she's here and safe.

Tonight is easier than most, since I'm at her apartment. _Our_ apartment, on paper. For Prim's sake, we've continued the rouse that I'm traveling most of the time, but I spend the night several days each month. More often than that, lately.

She's whimpering in her sleep, so I get up from the recliner and move to the bed to check on her. By the time I get there, the whimpers have escalated into full-fledged cries, and she's begun to kick the blankets from her body.

"Katniss," I whisper, not wanting to wake Prim in the next room. "Katniss, it's okay."

She sits up, eyes wide with terror. "Peeta?" She swipes at the tears under her eyes, and looks around the dim room. "I'm sorry, I… I have these nightmares. Ever since I was a girl. They've just gotten so much worse lately. Ever since…"

I nod, thinking to the phone call we got last week. The anonymous tip, accusing us of fraud. The interview we'll have to endure.

I squeeze her shoulder. "It's okay. I have my own nightmares, too. I understand."

"Do you think we'll be able to convince them?" She studies me as I rub up and down her arm.

"Absolutely. We're gonna be okay." I hope my voice sounds more confident than I feel.

Adjusting her pillows, I help her lie back in the bed. I tuck the blankets up around her and kiss her forehead lightly. "Good night, Katniss."

As I turn away, her hand reaches out to grab my own. "Peeta? Will you… Do you want to sleep with me tonight? That chair can't be comfortable."

"No, it's fine," I protest. "I don't mind. You need your rest."

She squeezes my hand. "Please," she pleads softly. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me?"

I nod and slide in beside her. She tugs on my hand as she rolls to her side, cocooning herself in my arms. Fingers intertwined, we share a rare dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Crane makes note of my answer and flips to the final page in his packet.<p>

"When is her birthday?"

"May 8th."

"And what is her favorite color?"

I think of our walks through the meadow, where she lets her guard down the most. "Green, like the forest."

"What kind of shampoo does she use?"

"It's a lavender one, from the health food store."

"And her perfume?"

_Crap._ I rack my brain for the name. Prim bought her a bottle before the wedding… Mocking-something.

"Mockingbird," I reply. As he's writing the answer, I quickly interrupt. "No! _Mockingjay_." I sigh and shake my head. "That's the one answer I kept forgetting," I mutter.

I realize my mistake almost instantly. He stops mid-stroke and looks up at me. Putting down his pen, he gives me a triumphant grin. "But you remembered all the other _answers_?"

He knows. I open my mouth to explain, but nothing comes out. I'm tired, so tired. I can't play these games anymore. As the fight drains from me, I accept my fate. The only thing I'm worried about right now is Katniss.

"Please, whatever happens, don't touch her. It wasn't her fault."

* * *

><p>I hold the door for Katniss as we walk from the building.<p>

"So, I think it went well," she says optimistically. "I think they'll leave us alone now."

"Yeah," I agree. "I think so."

"I have to run a few errands, but maybe we could meet for lunch? Talk about the future?"

"Sure, I can give your key back and we can work out the details of what you'll tell Prim." Her sister starts college in a few days, and she'll be living on campus. Since she's moving out, there's no need for us to carry on the act anymore.

She nods at this, though she doesn't seem as happy as I would expect. "Okay. Sae's Diner?"

I smile at the memory of the place we first met. "Sounds good. I'll see you at 12:00."

I watch her walk away until she turns the corner and disappears. With a sigh, I head to my apartment to pack.

* * *

><p>I arrive in the diner a little early, so I grab a booth and watch out the window for her. The weather is much nicer today, and I'm taken with the way a light breeze swirls the leaves around on the sidewalk. Summer is dying, and autumn is closing in on us.<p>

My daydreaming is interrupted as she appears outside the window. She must have been watching me for some time, judging by the knowing smile and pink cheeks. She raises a hand to wave, and I raise mine up to meet hers, palm to palm through the glass.

I can't take my eyes off of her. I know this will probably be the last time I see her, and I want to memorize this moment.

She begins to walk slowly toward the door, never taking her gaze from mine. I throw a few bills down to cover my check and jump up to meet her.

I open the door and step outside where she is waiting, frozen on the sidewalk. Moving forward, just a step, I pause, letting her take the lead. Her expression is blank, but serene. I'm sure she's just going to ask for her key when she gives me a smile as bright as the sun and launches herself into my arms.

We spin as I lift her body in an embrace. She smells so good. Sometime after the interview she removed her tight braid, and her wavy hair is still damp and fresh from her early morning shower. The scent of perfume burns bittersweet in my nose. _Mockingjay_. How could I have forgotten?

At my neck, I feel a kiss as soft as butterfly wings. A warmth spreads through me, followed by a sense of dread, knowing that I will have to let this amazing creature go.

I feel her pull back slightly, her eyes wide as she stares over my shoulder. When I follow her gaze, I see Crane, leaning on his car, watching us, a complacent smirk on his face.

"It's okay." She clings to my shirt and searches my face. "Shh… it's okay Katniss. He knows." I press a kiss to her cheek, my words low in her ear. "He knows it's not real."

I squeeze her hands. "We worked out a deal. As long as I leave quietly now, you won't face any penalties. No one needs to know," I insist. "You can keep up the story for Prim and Gale. You'll be free to live exactly as you like."

She shakes her head, her eyes watery. Before I can speak again, she leans in and kisses me. It starts out hard and desperate, but slowly her mouth molds to my own, her full lips capturing mine in a tender caress. She moves to the corners of my mouth, nipping at me gently while murmuring, over and over, "But it is real. It _is_ real."

My heart breaking, I take her face in my hands as I did on our wedding day. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and give her a slight nod. "I know," I whisper.

I look over at Crane, who stands up straighter as he watches us. I know he's not going to let us linger, so we must say our goodbyes quickly. I step back and grab her hands, swinging them lightly between us. "Maybe it's not so bad. This could be a good thing. We'll have the chance to do this the right way. We can be friends, and go from there."

"Friends?" she laughs, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not so good at friends."

"Well, that's not true at all. What do you think we've been doing these past few months? Telling me about your favorite color, and your favorite TV shows, and what kind of music you like? All that deep stuff. That's friendship."

"Seriously?" She cocks an eyebrow at me and scowls. Oh, how I'll miss that scowl.

"Let's get going, Mr. Mellark." Crane calls to us. I give him a nod, and fold Katniss back into my arms.

"We'll straighten this out. Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

She burrows her head into my chest and wraps her arms tight around my waist with a whimper. "Don't let him take you from me," she whispers fiercely. "_Jeg elsker dig_, Peeta."

The melody of her voice speaking my native tongue is my undoing. This woman has captured my heart.

I'm a goner. I pull her face to mine for one last, searing kiss. "_Farvel_, Katniss," I reply, my wet eyes meeting hers. "_Jeg elsker også dig_. Always."


End file.
